Sheldon & Penny Drabble
by Riley-Ann Charles
Summary: Well, its my first try to write english fanfictions! Hope you like it!
1. Moonpie!

"Come on, Moonpie, time for bed!", smiled Penny.

"Penny, no one calls me Moonpie except my Meemaw", hissed Sheldon and looked at her with his death glare.

"Of course, Moonpie", said Penny with a grin. After all these years, he was still her beloved Moonpie.

"Penny!", warned Sheldon, as they went into the bedroom.

"You try it now for more than fifty years, give up, Moonpie!"

"Absolutely not!"

"What do you mean, Moonpie!" Penny smiled and kissed him gently.

Sheldon returned the kiss and mumbled something unintelligible, which in turn brought Penny smile.

"Good night, Sheldon!"

"Ah, now you can do it!"


	2. Bad Dream!

"Sheldon, it is middle of the night!"

Her neighbor looked at her and nodded. "What do you want?", she finally asked, as she realized that he was completely confused.

"I had a nightmare and can't sleep, can I stay with you?"

Penny looked at him and smiled, he was like a little kid.

"Sure, come on in, Moonpie."

Straightway he went to her bedroom and snuggled into the soft cushions.

"Shall I sing Soft Kitty?", Penny asked as she lay down beside him.

He shook his head.

"Thank you, Penny, that I can stay here!"

"Always, good night, Moonpie!"


	3. Lullaby!

A/N… Thanks for the nice feedbacks! Here we got, another short one…

"Daddy, are you telling me a story?"

"Sure, but what you want to hear?"

"How you met Mommy!"

"Puuh, you don't want to hear another story? That could take a while!"

"Sheldon!", warned Penny.

"All right, I try to tell the short version!"

He took his son on his lap and smiled.

"It was a warm, strenuous summer day a few years ago..."

"Honey, he's asleep", Penny said moments later.

"The same attention span as his mother!"

"Sheldon!"

"I'm right!"

"He is three and was very tired!"

Sheldon looked at Penny with his typical look.

"I'm right!", Sheldon mumbled.


	4. Cheering up!

"Come with me!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask, come along!"

Sheldon rose grumbling and followed Penny.

"Make your self comfortable!"

Although the light was dimmed, he realized that the apartment was cleaned up. Still unaware Sheldon sat. Penny sat down cross-legged beside him, picked up the remote and pressed play.

"It's Star Wars."

"Yes, we both see the three parts with Harrison Ford."

"You don't like Star Wars."

"Sort of, R2D2 and C-3PO are funny. Besides, Kripke was bad to you, I want to cheer you up."

Sheldon looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you, Penny!"


	5. Penny Blossom!

Sheldon stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at his arm, he carefully ran over it.

If someone had told him that he would do it once, he would have said they were crazy!

But now he had done it voluntarily and without hesitation. He wanted it with all his heart.

He sighed softly and stroked the fine lettering.

"Penny!" Sheldon whispered sadly.

She was snatched from him by one second to the other and never came back.

All he had was the wonderful memories, the wonderful hours together and this tattoo.

A small yellow flower, her beloved flower and her name.


	6. Flash Drive!

"Sheldon!", called Penny and ran down the stairs.

Stopped in his speech flow Sheldon looked at her. "You know I don't like that", he replied and began to lecture her about it.

But she stopped him, as she just kissed him passionately on the mouth in front of the entire students.

"Wha?" Sheldon asked confused.

"You forget your flash drive!" grinned Penny.

"Thank you, Penny!" Sheldon smiled forgivingly.

"You're welcome, see you later, my dear", replied Penny and left the room.

"Dr. Cooper, was that your wife?"

"Yes!"

A murmur went through the lecture hall - no one had thought of.


	7. Tiny Fingers!

"Penny?

"Hmm?"

"Can I hold her?"

Penny opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Of course, sweetie", she replied and carefully placed her newborn daughter in Sheldon's a little shaking arms.

Overcome with emotion Sheldon stared at the little soul in his arms, which was sleeping peacefully. Penny smiled happily and stroked his cheek softly.

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I'm afraid!"

"Not only you, Moonpie, but together we can do this!"

Sheldon looked at Penny, who smiled. Then again his eyes were on his sleeping daughter, her tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb.

Sheldon smiled overjoyed!


	8. Dog!

"Hey, who you have there?", asked Leonard.

"Maya's dog, I take care of him!", said Penny, stroking the cocker-spaniel puppy over his head, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Where is a dog?", asked Sheldon, who came into the living room.

Penny pointed to her arm and his alarm bells went immediately on.

"Get him out of her, NOW - these creatures are homicidal!"

Penny and Leonard looked at him aghast, while the puppy yawn hearty in his sleep.

"Oh yes, a public danger, he just eaten outside two people, but he still has some place for dessert!", Penny grinned wide at him.

Note: "The last statement, said my mom, a couples of years ago, to me. I'm so scared of dogs and a friend brougt her dog (a German Shepard Puppy) to us. I panicked and ran to my room and never came back, before the friend with dog leave."


	9. Password!

"You're sitting in my spot! Do you want to risk a strike?"

"In a moment I'm out!"

Sheldon nodded and sat down to his desk. "Have you changed the password?"

"Yeah, Sweetie!"

Sheldon turned in his chair and looked confused. Penny looked at him with a poker face.

"Tell me the new password", Sheldon said after a few moments.

"Sheldondonotchangethepasswordwearemarried!"

Sheldon shook is head.

"Bye, Baby and don't changed the password!", Penny said, kissing him and was already out of the door.

Sheldon wanted to change it, when he heard is wife.

"I SWEAR, I paint smiley in your comics!"


	10. Hello Kitty!

"Sheldon, what are you doing here?", asked Penny surprised when she walked into her bathroom. He smiled kindly and satisfied with themselves.

"So that you don't dislocated your shoulder again!", Sheldon replied, pointing into the bathtub. With big green eyes she looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Sheldon, that's really sweet of you", Penny said and hugged him briefly. Sheldon immediately stiffened and looked down at her. "Penny", he warned her.

"I know, but it had to be, Moonpie," she grinned and looked back into the bathtub, where now anti-slip stickers of Hello Kitty were.


	11. Thunder!

Penny was startled, when her mattress suddenly fell. Confused and sleepy she recognized in the semi-dark Sheldon.

"What's the matter?"

"The storm is getting worse, I'll protect you!"

Still a little confused Penny looked at him, but finally nodded.

Sheldon crawled under the covers to her, wrapping his arms around her petite body and held her tight.

Penny smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good night, sweetie!"

"Don't be afraid, I am always with you, Penny, good night!"

She grinned broadly. So much for - "He had no fear of such a ridiculous storm!"


	12. Shoes!

"Sheldon, we are here for hours, now please take a pair of shoes!", Penny cried desperately.

"I don't know wich one, it's so hard", Sheldon said.

Penny hung her head. Sheldon looked at her and finally picked up a pair.

"Those, really? These were the very first shoes, four hours ago!"

"And?"

"You've kept me a ten minute talk about why you don't want this shoes!"

"Now I want it!"

Penny sighed and took the shoes. Very quickly she goes to the cashpoint.

"Next time, Leonard buy you your damn shoes!"

"Why?"


	13. Chicken!

"PENNY, help me, PENNY!", called Sheldon panicked and clung to the tree runk. After several seconds, his girlfriend came running and was looking for him.

"Sheldon?", asked Penny. "Up here, I was persecuted!", Sheldon replied, still panicked. "From whom?", Penny replied confused and looked around.

"By this monster!", said Sheldon. Penny saw a light brown chicken sitting in front of the tree. "It's a chicken, you like chicken, honey!", said Penny.

"Yes, of course, when it's cooked and in sauce mandarin", said Sheldon. Penny laughed heartily and chased the chicken away, so Sheldon could finally be free.

.

.

.

Note: "I wrote the drabble when I saw a similar picture."


	14. Shopping!

"Sheldon", Penny said more than relieved when he walked into the living room. "Where have you been?"

"Shopping", Sheldon said and put his arms gently around Penny, who embraced him lovingly.

"Shopping? You go shopping after I told you that we have a baby?", Penny asked in surprise.

Sheldon nodded and sat down in his spot, Penny sat down beside him and took his hand in hers to push it.

Leonard, Howard and Raj also looked at him.

"What did you buy?"

"A new car, Penny!"

"Why?"

"Well, I'll never let you transport our child, in your death car!


	15. Spider!

"Penny, wake up, Penny!", Sheldon called panic

"What is it? It's still in the middle of the night!"

"There on the wall, there's a spider, kill him!"

Penny sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked up at the wall.

"Sheldon!"

"Yes!", he replied hesitantly, when he heard her more than just angry voice.

"This is the shadow of the plant there!", exclaimed Penny.

With a scowl she looked at him and lay down again.

"You'll never look arachnophobia, Sheldon!"

Sheldon sighed with relief and lay back on the pillows.

"Go back to sleep, Penny!", he said relaxed.


	16. Goodbye! (new version)

Note… Ah, f*** I have not seen it myself and make a mistake. Of course he kiss not his Meemaw!

.

.

.

Penny stood quietly next to Sheldon and looked just like him through the small window in the door, into the room.

"It's time!"

"I can't", Sheldon whispered with tears in his eyes.

"We stand together through, I'm always with you!"

"How do I say goodbye?", Sheldon whispered.

"Tell her how much you love her and will always think of her and that someday you'll see her again."

Sheldon closed his tears filled eyes, took a deep breath and took Penny's small hand in his, to press them firmly.

Slowly he picked the door handle and opened the door.

"Hi, Meemaw!"


	17. Learning by doing!

Leonard was about to open the door when he heard the voices of Sheldon and Penny.

"Okay, not so fast, slow down!"

"Like this?", asked Sheldon.

"Exactly, you're doing really well and now you can continue to be faster again!"

Leonard was perplexed at the door and listened to continue.

"If you keep this up, sweetie, you will soon be much better than Leonard!"

It was enough! He opened the door swinging and saw Penny smiling sitting on Sheldon's lap, who had his hands on hers.

"What the...?", asked Leonard totally perplex.

"Penny taught me Mario Kart on the Wii!"


	18. Electric Toothbrush!

It was a monday like any other.

The weekend was over, the work week started again. To spend even a little time before work with Sheldon, Penny had joined him to the bathroom.

He was not exactly pleased about it, but nag after four minutes he had finally accepted it and clean his teeth, exactly as Penny.

Penny was still a bit sleepy at the edge of the tub and let the electric toothbrush do their work, as these stopped suddenly.

"That's what happens if you just ignore the little red light as the check engine light in your car!"


	19. Not at home!

*knock, knock, knock* Penny *knock, knock, knock* Penny *knock, knock, knock* Penny

"I'm not home!"

*knock, knock, knock* Penny *knock, knock, knock* Penny *knock, knock, knock* Penny

"I'm not home!"

*knock, knock, knock* Penny *knock, knock, knock* Penny *knock, knock, knock* Penny

"I'm not home!"

More than just confused Sheldon looked at the door. What was that? Only moments later she opened the door and looked at him mischievously.

"It seems to me as if you would joking around!"

"No, dear, something I would never come to my mind in my hole life!"

"Good, then you can help me!"


	20. Sheldon 20!

"Do you have something written on my whiteboard?", asked Sheldon when he came into the living room and walk past his board.

"If it's not a Hello Kitty logo, then no, honey!"

"Here's something wrong, someone has written on it! Penny, are you sure?"

"Sheldon, for me these are all still hieroglyphics, I have certainly not solved!"

"Good morning!"

"It was you, you've solved it!"

"Sheldon!", urged Penny.

"He certainly was!"

"Possibly", the little boy replied with a grin.

"Luca, how many times I have told you, not always solved your dad problems!"


	21. Summercamp!

"Hey, leave him alone!", Penny called mad and ran to the boys. "Why? Will you stop me, dwarf?", Tom asked amused. "Oh yes! He has also done nothing to you!", replied Penny.

"Come on", she said to Sheldon, who was bullied by the lout. But Tom followed them, he kicked Sheldon into the dirt and pulled Penny blond braids.

"No, let Penny alone!", Sheldon cried desperately.

But Penny knew how to fight back. Quick as a flash, she drove her right foot forward and hit with full force Toms shin. He collapsed groaning.

Penny took Sheldon's hand and smiled bright.

"Thank you, Penny!", smiled Sheldon.


	22. Mrs Whack-a-Doodle!

"Get up!"

"What, why?"

"Howard, this is my spot!"

"But..."

"Don't talk, get up and sit somewhere else, Wolowitz!"

Raj leaned over to his best friend and whispered something in his ear and giggling softly.

"You are right", said Howard.

"What?", asked Penny peevich, who sat next to Sheldon.

"The longer you are together with our lovely Sheldon, the more you accept his habits!", Howard said with a grin.

"This is utter nonsense!"

"Oh, then drink the pure!", Howard grinned and grabbed a few fries from her plate.

"No one touch my food!"


	23. Scars!

In the semi-dark Sheldon held Penny in his arms, looked at her face and gently stroked over her narrow back, where a scar was.

"Penny?"

"Hmm."

"The scars, where they come from?"

Penny slowly opened her eyes, took his hand and placed it over the scar on her left breast.

"It was a building collapse, I barely survived."

"What happened?"

"It was a school trip, we were able to escape, but I was pierced by an iron rod."

Sheldon swallowed hard and pulled Penny a little tighter to his body.

"What day was that?"

Penny looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Tuesday, September 11th!"


	24. The Mystery of PlS! - Part 1

"Penny, tell me!", called Sheldon.

"No", was her simple answer.

"Has he's still not?", asked Leonard, who came into the living room and sat down next to Penny.

She shook her head and turned the page in her magazine.

"He tried for days now, will you not save him?"

"Nope, he always claimed with his IQ to know everything, he will come behind it by itself!"

Leonard grinned and looked over at Sheldon, who stared desperately at his whiteboard.

"Penny!"

"Forget it, Moonpie!"

"Leonard?", whined Sheldon.

"Forget it, I'm not mixed into your relationship!"

"Penny, tell me, PENNY!"


	25. Truth or Dare!

"They will all pay for it with a strike!", Sheldon grumbled to himself and knocked on the door of 4B.

"Hi, Moonpie", Penny smiled.

"That what happens now ... please don't take me bad ... unfortunately it is my duty!", Sheldon said.

Penny looked at him confused, she would probably never figure him out.

Sheldon looked into her green eyes, took a deep breath and took a step toward her. Finally, he leaned down to Penny and kissed her on the lips.

More than just puzzled Penny looked at him.

"Sorry, got lost in Truth or Dare!"


	26. Dance!

Sheldon looked really nervous in the courtroom, wiping his sweaty hands. His heart raced and he wanted to escape, but that did not work.

Finally, he gathered all his courage and headed straight for Penny, who was sitting at one of the tables and ate a piece of cake. When she saw Sheldon she smiled happily.

Sheldon took her little hand in his and gently pulled her into his arms. Penny leaned against his strong chest and smiled at him with her green eyes.

"I thought you never dances, Moonpie!"

"Well, it's our wedding day!"


	27. Elevator!

"They fixed the elevator!", smiled Penny.

"Good", was Sheldon's deadpan reply and went up to the stairs.

"Come on, we need never again climbing stairs!"

"I definitely not get in there!"

"Fear? I'm with you, nothing can happen to you!"

Sheldon sighed softly.

"Just once, please!"

Again he sighed and get in with Penny.

"It smells terrible!"

"Is almost over!"

"What I can get me anything for diseases!"

That was enough for Penny, she pulled him by the collar and kissed him easily.

When they parted from each other, he looked at her angry.

"We're stuck!"


	28. Paintball!

"We were lured into an ambush and I fell down the mountain", Sheldon told Penny while she nursed him. "Oh, I'm sorry, should I sing Soft Kitty for you?"

"Soft Kitty is when I'm sick! I'm not sick! I was lured into an ambush very bad!", sniffed Sheldon, still dressed in his paintball armor.

Penny stuck a superhero patch on his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Next saturday I will come and then we kill them!"

Sheldon looked at her and finally, a devilish smile crept on his lips.


	29. The Solution is! - Part 2

Sheldon tore his hair, he just could not figure out what "P.l.S" meant. He did at least know that it had nothing to do with mathematics nor physics.

He had all the advice from Penny noticed, but he just could not geht behind it. What could be so simple that it even knew Penny?

"Sheldon, come to bed, it's late."

He looked up from his whiteboard and into her green eyes, who looked at him lovingly.

Suddenly he saw the answer.

"Penny loves Sheldon!"

"I told you, it's simple!" she smiled at him.

"Hangman would have been simple, PENNY!"


	30. Spaghetti with Hot Dog!

"Make fast, whoever you are, I'm very busy!", Sheldon said when there was a knock.

"I know, sweetie, but you have to eat something!"

"I have no time to eat, Penny and I'm not hungry!", Sheldon said, who had not once looked up from his notes.

As a result, Penny did not really get rid of, she stopped at a corner of the table, simply place and opened the lid of the hot box.

Now Sheldon's head shot up and he still looked at her. "I think for five minutes I can take a break!", smiled Sheldon.

"I think so too, Moonpie!"


	31. Stop!

"Today's topic and the end of the day, is quantumphysics!", Sheldon smiled happily at his one year old daughter.

In the background he heard Penny sigh softly.

Emma looked at her dad with big green eyes, took her beloved pacifier from her mouth and put it immediately into Sheldon's mouth.

He looked at his daughter in surprise and she gave him a wet peck on the cheek before she snuggled up to him.

Sheldon was confused and looked at Penny, who stand at the kitchen island and grinned broadly.

"I told you, read Emma, her favorite book, you did not hear!"


	32. Home!

After a tiring flight, Sheldon finally stepped into the arrival hall of the airport and was able to breathe - the horror was over.

"Moonpie!", he heard only moments later Penny call across the hall and barely two seconds later she jumped into his arms.

He was so surprised that he lost his balance and they both landed on the floor.

He immediately tried to get up, but Penny kept him from where she sat on it.

"Penny!", warned Sheldon.

"God, I've missed you!", Penny said with sparkling eyes and kissed him passionately.

"I was only two days away!"


	33. Spot!

"How many times shall I really say that this is my spot?", asked Sheldon annoyed. Penny grinned at him and remained seated.

Sheldon looked at her with his contempt look and shook the head. The next moment, Penny squealed laughing. He had packed her quickly and placed her on the spot next to him.

Satisfied, Sheldon sat down in his spot and looked at Penny, who was looking at him still grinning. He had so no idea what was going on behind those green eyes.

"Dear lord, Penny!", Sheldon cried frantically as she sat only seconds later on his lap.


	34. Whirlpool!

"Forget it, I'm definitely not! It was far too much trouble for me today!"

Penny looked up at him and put her puppy eyes on.

"No, no, no!"

"Please, it'll be fun, I promise!"

"I tell you again, forget it, in no case I get into this hot tub!"

"Okay, fine, but you missed the adventure of your life!"

"I can't imagine!"

"That's just it, you should not imagine, you should experience it!"

With these words, she undid the knot of her bikinitop.

Sheldon's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard.


	35. Wedding Theme!

Note: This drabble inspired me with another story, unfortunately I don't remember which one.

.

.

.

The living room of apartment 4A was crammed full, chatted with each other and you could barely hear your own thoughts.

In the middle of all this sat Sheldon and Penny.

Desperate, they looked at each other and started a new attempt once in their wedding plans to talk to.

However, Penny's mom, Mrs. Cooper, Meemaw, Missy and Penny's sister could not get a word.

It was enough! Penny stood on the couch and whistled sharply through her teeth.

Within seconds there was silence. They all looked at her questioningly.

"Sheldon, sweetie, rummage around in your closet, the theme of our wedding is Star Wars!"


	36. Sleepless!

Sheldon hit the ceiling unnerved away, got out of bed and sighed softly.

He quietly left the apartment and went down the hall to 4B.

As soon as he lay in Pennys bed he relaxed and fell into a light sleep.

Hours later, Penny came home from her shift and had to smile.

As quietly as possible she went to shower quickly, put on fresh clothes and snuggled into bed.

Sheldon woke up briefly, pulled her back against himself and buried his face in her neck.

"It's so hard to sleep properly without you, Penny!"


	37. Pennys Secret!

"Sweetie, please give me the onion."

Sheldon nodded, handed her the onion and immediately began to tell her, that was the onion asparagus-like.

Penny listened to him and cut the onion absently.

"Holy crap on a cracker!"

Penny had cut her finger and bled. Sheldon wanted to pick up the tea towel when he saw what was happening - the averagewound closed by itself.

Sheldon's eyes grew wide and he looked into her desperate, green eyes filled with tears. Her secret which she kept hidden for years, was now no more.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Heal and I'm a mutant."


	38. Schwarzenegger or a Seahorse!

"Are all home?", Penny asked quietly.

"Yes", Sheldon replied quietly and sat down beside her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am totally exhausted", sighed Penny. "But you know what?"

Sheldon moved closer and stroked her cheek gently.

"I am so happy that I can hardly put it into words!"

"Me too", Sheldon smiled and stroked his newborn son carefully over the head.

There were very long twenty-one hours, but they had mastered it together.

"But I have to tell you something, the next is on you!"

"Penny, I am neither Arnold Schwarzenegger or a seahorse!"


	39. Robots!

"You are by far the sweetest R2D2 ever!"

The little one laughed happy toothless to his dad and kick with the feet. He had an R2D2 bodysuits on and his dad the C-3PO costume, it lacked only Penny.

"I can't go out of the house!"

"You look perfect! We all look perfect!"

"Can I go as Wonder Woman?"

"No, we're not the Justice League!"

"But not quite Star Wars!"

"Two Star Wars figures and one from Spaceballs, it works! The at Cal-Tech are not so smart!"

"Well, then I'm Dotty!"


	40. Mistake!

*bam, bam, bam* SHELDON *bam, bam, bam* SHELDON *bam, bam, bam* SHELDON

"Say, you got it all yet? You've already cleaned my entire apartment!", Penny called pissed off when he opened the door.

"That was a mistake!"

"How can you clean an entire apartment by a mistake?"

"Well, I wanted to get milk and the carton fall on the ground. As I was mopping up, this clean spot right in the middle, I did hold on!", said Sheldon nervously apologized.

Penny looked at him and then smiled. She could not be really long angry, he was just her Dr. Whack-a-Doodle.


	41. Tuesdays Burger!

Sheldon jumped shocked up from his spot.

"NO!"

"It has already happened."

"But, Penny!"

"Nothing but, I quit at the Cheese Cake Factory!"

Sheldon fall depressed to his spot and sighed.

"You're the only person I trust with my burger, I don't have the time and inclination to look for a new burger joint."

"You do not need too!"

"Of course I have to, where else can I get my tuesdays burger from?

"From me, I have tuesdays free and can cook your burger!"

"With everything I want?

"I promise, sweetie!"


	42. It's not so easy!

"Darwin!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Okay, then Leakey!"

"Leonard's middle name?"

"Yes, why not? Leakey was very famous!"

"This is Johnny Depp too, but you don't like the name!"

"We have been looking for days now!"

"It's not me, I've already told you what I want!"

"Do not tell me you insist still on this?"

"Yes, it is still Chester!"

"You can not call him that, he is laughed at!"

"Sheldon, he will certainly not be laughed at!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Simply, because he is a DOG!"


	43. Sheldons Secret!

Penny opened the door to apartment 4A and entered. It was only Sheldon in, as always he sat in his spot and watched TV.

"I know it, but I want to hear from you!"

"What do you know and what shall I say?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, mister!"

He got up and got something to drink, Penny followed him and stopped just in front of him.

"Say it, I want to hear why you love me, but can not be with me!"

Sheldon moved Penny firmly into his arms and whispered close to her ear: "I'm Batman"


	44. Lastname!

"Hi, sweetie!"

"Hi, Penny!"

She smiled at him as he came to the kitchen island, where she was cooking. Sheldon sat down and cleared his throat.

"We've known us for a long time, we care about each other and we just protect us and we love each other!"

Penny looked up and smiled and nodded - it was indeed that.

"What I don't know, what's your lastname!"

"Chapman, why?"

"Hmm, Cooper fits much better!"

Penny dropped her spoon and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you asking me if I want to marry you?"

"Yes of course, what did you think?"


	45. Big Step!

Slightly shaking and gasping for air, Sheldon settled on Penny and buried his face into her neck.

"Sweetie?", Penny said softly in his ear, as she gently stroked his head.

After a few moments, Sheldon turned his head and looked into her green eyes - she studied him a little worried.

"To me it's more than good, I love you", Sheldon whispered little bit out of breath.

"I love you", Penny whispered against his lips before kissing him gently.

Slowly he pulled away from her lips and looked at her eyes again.

"It was perfect!"

Penny smiled happily.


	46. O M G !

Note: I had the idea when my colleague brought brownies to work. The last sentence I shouted across the office when I bit into the brownie. That was the big hit of the day :-)

.

.

.

"I baked!"

"That's great!"

Leonard grabbed immediately. Sheldon looked skeptical on the plate, Penny put on the kitchen island.

"Take one, sweetie!"

"No, thank you, today is pancakeday!"

"Oh come on, one brownie will not disturb your routine already!"

"It may start with a brownie and then it gets to the point that I wear my monday clothes…", he could not continue.

Penny had just put him a brownie in his mouth.

"Will you give him a brownie every time if he don't keep his mouth?"

"Who knows!", grinned Penny.

"Holy shit is good", exclaimed Sheldon with big blue eyes.


	47. Short Distance!

"No way, Sheldon!"

"Oh yes and also as yet, I'm right, Penny!"

Both ran down the stairs and discussed - again.

"What is it", asked Howard.

"I think the ride to the restaurant", Leonard said.

"Yes, they have been discussing now for over thirty minutes", Raj confirmed.

"Who wins?", asked Howard.

"I, of course!"

"You don't, Sheldon!"

"Please stop!", Leonard went between.

"NO", the brawlers chorused.

"I win, my ride is the shortest!", laughed Howard, who used the route planer.

Penny and Sheldon turned frowning to Howard, who grinned broadly as before.

.

.

.

Note: "Well, that was actually a conversation between my mom and grandma in the car! An what a surprise, I was in the middle of that and I was Howard!"


	48. No Bazinga!

"I'm sorry, there is no thing you can do anymore!"

"Please say, Bazinga, please say it!"

"Sorry, no Bazinga!"

"Dammit!"

Penny hung her head and left his apartment.

.

.

.

"Seriously?"

"Of course, what are you thinking?"

"You are the best!"

"I know!"

"Can't wait to see you tonight!"

"Why?"

"It's a secret!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"You are mean!"

"Yeah and you love it!"

"That's correct!"

"See you tonight, sweetie!"

"Bye, Penny!"

With a big grin on her face, Penny sat on the couch and looked at her new pink Hello Kitty laptop.


	49. Lego!

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Penny swore loudly, holding her foot and sucked in a sharp breath.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to pee!"

"Well then just go!"

In the half-light she looked at him very angry and took a deep breath, because the foot is still hurting. Sheldon looked irritated at her and shook his head.

"I swear to you, if you let one of these parts are somewhere in the apartment again and I get it, then you can say goodbye from your Death Star!"

With these words she pressed the Lego figure into his chest!

"Darth Vader is evil!"


End file.
